


[Podfic of] Creation Stories

by the24thkey



Category: Craft Sequence - Max Gladstone
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Legal Entanglements, Nightmares of Drowning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: In the beginning there was the Word, which burned. As Izza raises a new religion on the ashes of Kavekana's idols, she must learn to navigate the labyrinth of bureaucracy that could protects her new goddess--or entrap her.





	[Podfic of] Creation Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creation Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497457) by [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen). 



cover art by bessyboo

 

**Length:** 10:18

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Creation%20Stories.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

 

At long last I finally participated in the Awesome Ladies Anthology! \o/ (I actually recorded this a year ago in preparation, which is why it doesn't really fit with the optional theme.)

I adore Max Gladstone's Craft Sequence and its many amazing female characters, so I was super excited when I found this story. Many thanks to the author for having blanket permission! And thanks to the mods for organizing this anthology year after year. <3


End file.
